<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tommy Wants Soda! by HighQualityGohanFigurine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989384">Tommy Wants Soda!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighQualityGohanFigurine/pseuds/HighQualityGohanFigurine'>HighQualityGohanFigurine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AI Dungeon 2 (Video Game), Half-Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AI Dungeon Generated, Crack, Half-Life VR But the AI is Self-Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:20:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighQualityGohanFigurine/pseuds/HighQualityGohanFigurine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy wants soda, that's about it.<br/>Decided to generate a fanfic with AI Dungeon and I really liked this one!<br/>Thank you, AI! Very cool!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tommy Wants Soda!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all begins with a request from the government for an experimental new brand of soda. The request is denied, and in a panic Black Mesa sends their head of mixology, Darnold, to develop the soda. He fails spectacularly, and in an effort to keep the project secret, the soda is sent down the river in a shipment of oranges.<br/>

</p><p>Tommy, a Black Mesa employee, finds out about the soda and is eager to try it. He hijacks a truck carrying nuclear waste, drives it down the river, and makes it to the bottling plant in Missouri. He uses a crane to drop a heavy pallet of the soda onto the factory floor. He steals a forklift and drives it up to the pallet, but the pallet starts shaking. The soda is unstable; if the forklift drops it, a bubble of gas will be released.<br/>
Tommy races the forklift down the line, passing Gordon, a maintenance worker. If the soda hits the floor, it will affect the factory's delicate machinery. The machine keeps speeding up, but then slows suddenly. Tommy loses control and the pallet tips over. The soda explodes into a toxic mist that knocks over the crane, which falls on the forklift. Both are destroyed.</p>
<p>Tommy pulls himself out of the wreckage and wanders over to Gordon, drenched. "Soda?!" he asks incredulously. He looks around at the factory, now awash in the dangerous brew. It begins to explode, and machinery begins turning on. Personnel begin to scream from their offices as papers fly everywhere.</p>
<p>"Soda!" Tommy yells, finding himself in a crowd of frightened co-workers. He spots Darnold, hiding behind a counter. He waves frantically, but Darnold doesn't notice.<br/>
Suddenly, a large canister rolls down the tracks and comes to a stop right in front of him. It's nuclear. Darnold paces nervously behind the counter.</p>
<p>"Soda," he whispers. "He wants soda."<br/>
Tommy doesn't hear him. He picks up the nuclear waste and runs over to the soda machine. He jams the waste canister into it, filling it with nuclear waste. Then, he pulls the soda lever.</p>
<p>A light flicks on above the soda machine. The waste inside begins to glow, and a pleasant beeping noise fills the air. Darnold can't bear to watch, so Tommy turns away. Suddenly, a soda spouts from the machine. It's fizzy, delicious goodness bounces off the walls and onto the floor. Everyone in the room - employees and guests alike - grab a bottle of soda and greedily gulp down the drink.</p>
<p>Darnold screams. The nuclear waste glows brighter and brighter, turning into a brilliant light. Then, it explodes. The factory is destroyed, along with the surrounding buildings. But, miraculously, nobody is killed.</p>
<p>It's too soon. Dazed and bleeding, the survivors stumble out of the factory. The only thing left standing is a lone Coca-Cola bottle, picked up by the blast. It sits alone on the ground, glowing. Tommy picks it up and drinks it.</p>
<p>Then, he laughs.</p>
<p>"Soda!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>